Truementix
by MorganRocks236
Summary: Mrs Faragonda tells the girls about a final transformation called truementix,But when they leave Bloom dosn't respond to Mrs Faragonda. Darkar and Valtor team up to try and bring Dark Bloom back from the shadow's. Then soon Sky cheats on Bloom with Diaspro. Check it out you might like it!
1. Chapter 1

TRUEMENTIX

...

They did it they finally did it. They got there Harmonix and Sirenix. Mrs Faragonda told them since they were legends that there was another transformation called Truementix. They were amazed having to go through 9 other transformations but there was one last said that Truementix was the most amazing Transformation yet because you could switch back and forth from the other Transformations they passed. She told them to earn Truementix they must have to wait for the right time.

"The right time seriously!" Stella exclaimed raising her hands above her head for emphasis. "What does that even mean?" She asked. She started going on a rant about how that will take to long.

"Let's get Stella out of here before she blows her top" Layla said grabbing Stella and walking out the door. Flora,Musa and Tecna followed not even noticing Bloom just staring blankly at the floor.

"Bloom Deary are you ok" asked walking towards her. She just stood there staring at the floor not blinking.

"Bloom?" She called out to the 18 year-old. Again not even a single movement besides her breathing letting her know she was alive.

She ran over to the intercom. "Grieselda to the Main office, Code 22" She shouted running back over to Bloom lying her on the floor. Not less than a second later Mrs. Grieselda ran through the door to see Mrs. Faragonda hovering over Bloom.

"What happend" She said urgently running over and sitting on the floor next to .

"I told her and the girls about Truementix" She said rubbing Bloom's bangs back off her head. "She just stood there staring at the ground"

"Have you tried Mind-Travel?" Grieselda asked.

"No but I think it's the Perfect time to try" She said getting up. Dusting her hands off and taking a deep breath. "Im ready Grieselda" She said closing her eyes and taking nice steady breaths.

"Travel into the mind of this girl Bloom Fairy of the Dragon Flame" She said throwing her magic at Faragonda who dissapeared into dust leading to Bloom's head.

"Good Luck"

...

After settling Stella onto their couch they sat down and talked.

"So you guys wanna test out a theory I have,..Im just dying to Get Truementix now, How about you Bloom?" Layla asked. "Bloom?...Guys where's Bloom?".

They stood up and ran to Mrs Faragonda's office. After they got there they seen Grieselda holding Bloom's head in her lap.

"What happened here?" Tecna asked sitting down next to Bloom as the rest of the girls did the same.

"We don't know but Mrs. Faragonda is in Bloom's mind trying to find out" Grieselda said just as Mrs. Faragonda jumped out of Bloom's head.

"Get away from her now she's having an energy burst!" Faragonda said running to the corner of the room with everyone following quickly behind. The next thing they new is that there was a huge blinding light. What stood before them shocked them to the bone.

"Well, hello ladies" Darkar said as Valtor stepped out from behind him.

"Yes hello" He said bowing.

"You two!... how are you here we-Bloom destroyed you both" Musa said shocked, Behind her Flora shook like a leaf.

"You see were all connected, Well the Three of us anyway" Valtor started looking down at Bloom who was just staring at them in shock.

"When I took control of Bloom back in Shadowhaunt my dark energy was contained inside her heart which I was able to use to come back here" Darkar said walking to Bloom. "And mines easy, Our Dragon Fire is connected. One can't live without the other" Valtor said also walking over to Bloom as well. She got up and just stared at them with terrified eyes. Upon hearing she still had dark energy inside her,And that for Valtor to die she would have to die as well she was scared.

"S-So you two w-were living inside me?" She asked Shaking like a leaf.

"Yes" They said in unison.

Right then and there she got an energy boost her dragon flames flew around her shining brightly as she screamed. All you could hear was beautiful but deadly music as she transformed, But it wasn't the Harmonix music they usualy heard it was deadlier. **(**** watch?v=my3ozhGOpsg****)**

When Bloom finished transforming she was standing in her Winx outfit. She looked down as she changed into Charmix,Then Enchantix.

"NOW!" Darkar yelled as Valtor threw black dust on bloom. She screamed as the dust burned her skin. That's when the Winx stepped into action. They changed into their Harmonix still amazed that Bloom got her Truementix. They landed as Bloom grabbed onto Valtor's Jacket standing up the Other Women in the room gasped. It was dark bloom in her Truementix. She had long red tights on with A Black skin tight shirt stopped below her breasts showing her stomach Her hair was down like normal and she had Black Knee high boots to top her look. The women were terrified.

"Bloom?" Stella asked. Bloom just glared.

"She dosn't answer to you pathetic fools" Darkar said. "With powers unknown to her,us and you people, we will rule the world" He said hugging Bloom as Valtor held her hand as they dissapeared into a puff of smoke.

...

I know I should be working on my other stories but how is it.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRUEMENTIX**

...

Chapter 2

...

"Oh no!" Flora shouted.

"She got her Truementix" Stella said amazed.

"But it's going to be used for evil" An angry Musa shouted.

"Not if we can help it" Layla said. "Come on girls, Lets go save Bloom"

...

"So Valtor can you make a magic course" Darkar asked. They were standing at the bottom of ShadowHaunt with Bloom stepping from one foot to another.

"Forta, Courta, Exjudie collrid" He shouted raising his hands up as a Magic course rose from the ground. He put his arms down and looked at Bloom who was playing with multicolored fire from her hands. She looked up when Darkar tapped her on the shoulder. She stoood up her heels clicking off the ground.

"Go" Darkar said as she ran to the course. She jumped up, her wings fluttering as she reached her destination. She landed and ran over to the first track. It was a Technology wall with Tecna's face on it. She did a round-house kick with her body lighted with fire. She broke through the wall with no difficulties.

The second Course was a Music Barrier. A barrier surrounded Bloom and she kicked with all her might with no use of breaking out. She then stood up and layed her hands along the Barrier, She closed her eyes as her body turned into a purple substance as she went through the wall.

The Third course was A morphix sun. The sun was a pink sun burning to its core. The sun then started to make it's way over to Bloom. She raised her hands as her body turned into water. The water attached itself to the sun as it shrunk. The water then turned red as the sun exploded. She then returned to her normal form as she made her way to the fourth course.

The last and final course was a jungle of nature. The flowers dripped with poisonous liquids and the vines were full of thorns. She took a step forward a a vine came and wraped itself around her. She hissed and shot fire at it as it shriveled away. She looked down as her body glowed with a magical light. She looked up and walked through the jungle she raised her hands and fire flew out and attacked each and every piece of nature. She smiled as she stopped the fire. She looked behind her to see Valtor and Darkar clapping. She fell down to the ground and took off her boot. There was a lage gash on her ankle were the vine snapped at her. She put her hand on her ankle and concentrated as her leg healed up.

"Amazing" Darkar said helping Bloom up. "How about we take you to rest and you can continue your training then" He said.

"I would like that"


	3. Chapter 3

Truementix Chapter 3!

...

"Ok, Sky will go wtih Layla, Riven with Musa, Stella with Me, Flora with Helia and Tecna with Timmy." Brandon said organizing the teams to go and save Bloom. "Everyone got that?"

"Yes" Everyone replied gathering into the ship, Timmy and Tecna piloted the ship to ShadowHaunt. When they got there they seen Valtor and Darkar throwing shots at Bloom She was in her Sirenix and was having trouble dodging the attacks.

"Look! She broke free and we have to help her!" Flora said running to the middle of the ship as well as the other girls as they transformened into there Sirenix. They jumped out of the ship and flew to Bloom. Bloom looked up and smiled as she was hit with a dark blast from Darkar.

"Bloom!" The girls screamed. Stella,Flora and Musa went over to Bloom as Layla, Tecna Threw shot after shot at the two villans. Not a moment later the boys came and helped the girls. When they were finished Valtor and Darkar were tied up watching the scene ahead of them.

"Bloom Sweetie are you alright?" Flora asked the barley conscious girl. She helped her sit up agains Stella.

"I don't know" She said coughing. She groaned as she rubbed her head with her arm. Everyone looked away from Bloom as they heard a small explosion behind them. Darkar and Valtor were smiling and threw a shot at each and everyone of the warriors and winx. When they were tied up against the wall by Bloom Darkar walked towards put his hand on her head as she looked up at him.

"Get away from her!" Sky and Stella screamed to the evil man.

"Are you ok?" They Shadowy Figure asked the red head.

"Yes, But why did you hit me so hard. That wasn't in the script!" She said slapping him in the face. The man looked hurt at her actions but growled as he heard laughter besides him. He looked to see Valtor laughing. He took a step forward but stopped when Bloom gripped his shoulder. She nodded.

"What's so funny huh?" She asked Valtor kicking him in the nuts. He bent down gripping his hurting area while trying to breath.

"What do you mean script?" Helia asked Bloom as she turned around. She just smiled as she walked towards her 'friends'.

"Do you think I could just break free from them just like that" She said snapping her fingers."But anyway, Darkar what are you going to do with them?" She asked. Clicking her heels off the ground. She stopped infront of him.

"I don't know, What do you want to do with them?" He asked the girl.

She smiled as she looked towards the group of people tied up. She clicked her fingers as there mouths were shut with goo. She spun around and raised her hands above her head as she transformed into her Truementix. She put her hands out infront of her and chanted the chant to get the ultimate power. Darkar was just staring at her with interest. He didn't think she remembered the ultimate power, Guess he was wrong.

When she was done she looked behind her and nodded to Darkar and Valtor to come over. When they did she broke the ultimate power into 3 parts. She gave one to Darkar and one to Valtor. They were about to take the power from her when Sky broke free and ran towards his girlfriend. Valtor jumped infront of him but was just pushed out of the way by the specialist. He ran to Bloom and tackled her to the ground while kissing her. Her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When he stopped he stood up as Bloom got up slowly.

"Bloom?" Sky asked.

"Sky!" She yelled jumping into his arms. He spun her around as she kissed him. When he put her down she glared at the villans.

"Sky get the others free while I take these ones on" She said looking him in the eyes. He nodded.

"Flaming Dragon Ball" She yelled as she released a huge fire ball at the villans they were knocked down to the ground as she walked up to them.

"You are so lucky I don't kill you here right now" She said not knowing everyone was listening. "You never use any girl, Wait! Anyone who's good for evil again. You guys are so damn lucky I don't kill you! Ugh" She said kicking the ground.

"You do know that your special right?" Darkar said sitting up a little. "You have the Dragon Fire one of the Ultimate Powers of the world, Of course people are going to want to take you. It's because you have that power" He explained.

"Ok,Ok I get it now GET" She screamed shooting a fire ball at them knocking off the cliff.

"Bloom" Stella said walking behind her friend. "Im so glad your back"

"It's good to be back" She said turning around and hugging her friend as the other girls quickly joined in. Not long after the boys did to.

When they were all ready to get in the ship Bloom walked over to the cliff and looked down. "I don't know what to do anymore" She murmmered hugging herself.

"Bloom, You ready?" Musa asked her friend.

Bloom glanced down one more time. "Ya. I am. Let's get going" She said climbing into the ship with her friends.


End file.
